The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well documented. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to power and propel the vehicle.
Some electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), are equipped with both an engine and an electric machine. Starting the engine of an HEV while in park can produce noise, vibration, and harshness. This may be undesirable to the vehicle operator.